


Candlelight

by spiderlillium



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bubble Bath, Candlelight, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2014, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco lets Jean unwind in his favorite formula of bubble bath.<br/>[JeanMarco Week Day 4 - Candlelight]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

Jean stared at one particular freckle on the nape of Marco's neck, scrutinizing it under the candlelight. It might have only been the poor lighting, but to him, that one mark suspiciously looked like a Mickey Mouse head.  
  
“Marco?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Instead of words, Jean replied with a kiss, his thin lips pressed right against the little freckle, deciding not to tell him about it. This would be his little secret, from now on.  
  
“What is it?” asked Marco softly, his tone curious, arms resting idly against Jean's which are wrapped around his middle.  
  
“Never mind.” The blond moved his head up, placing a peck on Marco's undercut, smelling the citrus scent of the bathwater on his skin, on his hair. It suited him well, he decided. Its fresh and sweet and zesty – light and not overpowering on the senses. Thinking back on it, it was stupid of him to resist having this bubble bath – it _has_ been a rough day, and the only thing he wanted was to collapse in bed and sleep. But now, he's thankful he gave in to his boyfriend's wishes.  
  
He never was one to do this kind of overindulgent stuff, to be honest. Jean believed in quick showers and ten-minute hygienic routines in the mornings and hurried baths in the night. Time is better wasted in sleep and work and play, not bathing in aromatic oil-infused water – well, that was what he thought, then.  
  
“You're supposed to be sitting back and relaxing.” Marco squirmed under his touch once Jean's hands started to wander, soapy water splashing about. He knocked his legs against his lover's in the process, causing one of the vanilla candles to fall from the edge of the tub and into the bathwater because of the sudden movement. “Look at what you've done!”  
  
Stopping the descent of his hands on Marco's torso, Jean peeked at the spot where the candle used to be and looked at him. “I wasn't the one who was squirming about all the time.”  
  
Marco made an annoyed humming noise at the back of his throat that made Jean, in turn, want to kiss him. “I wouldn't have done so if you weren't _insistingly_ thumbing my nipples!”  
  
All that the blond offered as a reply is a toothy grin and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“You're tired, you're supposed to be tired...” His voice faded out slowly as Jean started laying soft, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. “This bath is supposed to relax you.”  
  
“It _is_ relaxing me.” A kiss at the back of the ear. Lips against the shell of it. “We should do this more often.”  
  
“I'm not going to invite you to a bubble bath if all you're going to do is kiss me and _touch_ me instead of sitting back and closing your eyes.”  
  
Jean slid both of his hands toward Marco's thighs, his fingernails scraping gently at freckled skin, making the man against him shiver under his touch. “What's wrong with that?”  
  
“Well, for starters,” By the time Marco had gotten successful on pushing Jean's probing fingers away from his inner thighs, the submerged candle that had settled by his left foot had rolled over to the other side, causing him to click his tongue as he patted blindly underwater. “The bathtub is a really bad place for you to be touching and kissing me.”  
  
“Why?” The blond's fingers lay spread on the flat of Marco's stomach, pulling him to return to his previous position. A candle gone isn't a loss – there's plenty around them: bergamot-infused and vanilla alike, so they won't fall short on the scents.  
  
His boyfriend put up a small amount of resistance to his urging, but resigned to his fate in the end, sitting back once more to rest against Jean, the candle forgotten. “This is my happy place. I equate bubble baths with relaxation.”  
  
“Are you saying I can't touch you or kiss you in your happy place?”  
  
“I'm saying I won't be able to relax anymore because when I sit down next time in my bubble bath, all I would be thinking about is you kissing me and touching me in my happy pla – oh gosh, that sounds so wrong.”  
  
Jean could only laugh at this, his head dipping down to give Marco little fleeting kisses on his shoulders, tracing individual and random freckles on golden brown skin. He could taste orange on him – tart and bitter on the tongue but it doesn't matter, because this is Marco – with him, even the sourest of tastes turns sweet.  
  
“Thank you,” His lips ghosted lightly against the edge of his lover's shoulder, eyes closed as he breathed in deep. “For all of this.” He presses them down again, sealing his gratitude with a kiss.  
  
“Anything for you, Jean.” When he brings his head up to look at him, Marco's smile welcomes him. “Anything for you.” The distance between them is nonexistent with in a second, Marco's long lashes fluttering against his cheek as they leaned closer and closer till they're touching.  
  
When they kiss, Jean's shoulders sagged with ease, and he realized then that no other can give him comfort like Marco could.

 


End file.
